Jar of hearts
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: ¿Lo sabías verdad?, todas las señales que Gray te dio no fueron más que mentiras, él nunca te vería ni te verá como su amor verdadero. Sus besos fueron falsos, sin cariño, dulzura ni amor. Para él, tu solo fuiste parte de la colección de su jarra de corazones.


Hola Hola gente sexy que lee mis fics ;) bueno, en estos momentos estoy triste emo depresiva ;-; así que me puse a escribir este drabble como fiera para desahogarme, antes que nada solo quería aclarar ese punto. El drabble está escrito en segunda persona, no lo sé, me gusta como se lee un texto así.

Vuelvo a repetir, este drabble no está para hacer pasar un mal momento a esta pareja, sino que estoy como dije medio deprimida y esto me sirvió para desahogarme y sentirme un poco mejor. Porque lo aclaro, **yo amo el Gruvia** con todo mi corazón, por eso fue la pareja escogida para este drabble.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Juvia Loxar & Gray Fullbuster.

**Genero:** Angst/Drama/Romance.

**Palabras:** 543.

.

.

.

**J**ar **O**f **H**earts.

Te encuentras caminando, camino a una ciudad lejana al gremio donde llevarías a cabo una misión con tu mejor amigo Gajeel-kun.

Lo escuchas con atención, y agradeces que quiera distraerte del dolor que ahora yace en tu cuerpo, en tu alma y en tu corazón.

Y sabes que no es tu culpa Juvia, el haberte enamorado de tu compañero de gremio Gray Fullbuster no es tu culpa. Solo es culpa de la soledad en el cielo gris y la lluvia que nunca te dejaba en paz. El alquimista te deslumbró con ayuda del sol. Solo estuviste en el momento y lugar equivocado.

Pero aun así lo sabes, el dolor se tardaría en ir, en alejarse.

¿Lo sabías verdad?, todas las señales que Gray te dio no fueron más que mentiras, él nunca te vería ni te verá como una novia, ni mucho menos como su amor verdadero.

Para él solo fuiste un juguete, un objeto de su posesión. Para Gray solo fuiste una propiedad, más no una persona valiosa.

Sus besos nunca fueron verdaderos, fueron falsos. Sin cariño, dulzura, amor ni calor, sino solamente eran meros pasionales, sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza.

—Oh no…—escuchas susurrar a tu amigo y miras hacia su misma dirección—El equipo del Salamander también está aquí.

Y por ende, sabías que él también estaba ahí.

—No te preocupes Gajeel-kun, Juvia está bien.

No, no lo estabas.

Ya que aún lo amas, pero sabes que ya no puedes dar otro paso hacia él. Ya que de regreso solo recibirás dolor y arrepentimiento.

Junto a tu amigo pasan de largo a tus compañeros del gremio, y lo notas, Gray Fullbuster te mira fijamente, pero con todo el dolor del mundo desvías tu mirada. Dándole a entender que ya no estabas para él.

Que nunca más volverías a ser su fantasma. Y que gracias a sus estupideces había perdido al amor que más lo amaba.

Porque, a pesar de ser tarde, te has dado cuenta de que para él no eres nada.

— ¡Juvia!

Y lo escuchas llamar a tu nombre, escuchas su voz de superioridad.

Pero no… ahora eres más fuerte, y necesitabas más que solo tu nombre para girar hacia él y caer nuevamente a sus brazos. Esos brazos que siempre anhelabas que te abrazaran, pero que ahora les huías como un perrito asustado.

Además… ¿Quién se cree Gray para creer que volverías a caer por él una vez más?, ¿Quién se creía para ir por ahí dejando cicatrices mientras llena su jarra de corazones con más amores destruidos?

Conocías su juego, habías aprendido a la mala su enseñanza.

—Juvia lo siente Gray-sama—dices ignorando y caminando hacia adelante—Pero Juvia ya no quiere que regrese por ella.

Ya que te está llevando tiempo sentirte un poco mejor, te está llevando tiempo olvidar sus besos.

La luz que había en tus ojos lo sabes, se está desvaneciendo y tardaría en volver, ya que él había roto la promesa que se habían hecho, esa promesa tan significativa para ti, pero vacía para él.

Vacía como lo estaba su fría alma.

—Juvia ya no quiere volver por Gray-sama.

Así es… al fin te has dado cuenta de que ya no quieres ser parte de la colección de la jarra de corazones de Gray Fullbuster.

.

.

* * *

Sep, estoy triste y afuera de mi casa no para de relampaguear ;w; Espero que les haya gustado el drabble.

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
